Supernova Mafia
by BlindPlanesWalker
Summary: Luffy has made good nakama, helping them at the worst time of their lives allowing them to keep their dreams now all his nakama have left to follow their own dreams leaving him alone. Luffy decides to travel to make his own dream from child hood come true. His dream to become the strongest Mafia Boss.
1. Oath

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Please enjoy.

In the massive country of Rafael, the last king Gol D. Roger had his power usurped during a coup d'etat by the World Government. The World Government is a massive coalition of Nobles that hated Roger's politics and believed that he had taken to much power from the nobles. Under the guise of protecting the people they rose up over throwing Roger.

Roger at his public execution rallied his people to make their own freedom and find his hidden crown, which he had left somewhere in the massive Grand Line City. Roger's crown was the symbol of power in Rafael and the WG needed to truly take control of the country. At his execution he proclaimed that the one to find his crown would gain rightful claim to the thrown. Thus an age of power struggles started, many groups traveled to the Grand Line City, capital of Rafael in hopes of finding the crown. They amassed Mafia families and created territories. Travelling to Grand Line City to risk their lives to find Rogers crown.

Even though the WG controlled the government and the army they could do little against the sudden rise of so many Mafia groups popping up over the country. For 20 years the WG has been fighting for the peace of the country from the hands of the mafia groups, using their power to raise bounties over the more powerful individuals. There were five major areas of Rafael: East Blue, West Blue, North Blue, South Blue, and Grand line city. The WG has significant control over the blues usually being able to put down smaller Mafia groups before they could enter Grand line city.

The country of Rafael is actually made up of many islands connected together by ancient bridges created during its founding. The Blues are areas with smaller Cities, even villages or towns. There the WG have strong holds hoping to prevent new Mafia groups from emerging and entering Grand line City. All the bridges lead to the great Reverse Mountain Gates leading into Grand line City. Grand line city takes up an entire giant island. Muck like its neighboring country of Water Seven, It is partially sunk beneath the sea. So many of the city centers are made around areas above the sea and to travel to another city one must travel by boat. There are also many areas with out civilization, where giant and ferocious animals dwell. Mafia groups jump from island to island as they make their way to the New World in search of the hidden Crown.

Grand line city is the capital of Rafael. Within this capitol there are three areas that stand out, Paradise the sprawling out regions of the great city, Marijos the center of the WG and their army of Marines, and the New World center of the largest and most powerful Mafia families. Paradise is where the many new families come stacking their claim. Within this region there is almost constant war between families. The New world is where the strongest families survive, many holding many islands under their influence. It is situated beyond the Great Red Line wall that splits the city in half, with Marijos situated at its center. To enter the New World from Paradise one must pass through the Red line wall from one of three gates. Finally Marijos is the center of Grand line City situated on a great plateau, within this area is the majestic castle once belonging to Roger, now used by the WG as the center of its power.

Some where in the East Blue

Luffy sat on a large rock facing the sea his mind wondering as he blankly stared out at the setting sun. He felt a presence behind him, he shifted slightly to see his green haired right hand man Zoro sit himself a couple of feet behind him. He turned his head back towards the horizon content to let the silence continue. Eventually Luffy felt the need to ask. "Hey Zoro?"

"Yeah Luffy?" Zoro replied looking at the Straw Hat wearing mafia boss.

"Am I a bad leader?" Luffy's shoulders shuddered.

Zoro looked at his young leader/friend, saddened about how little Luffy knew about the situation. "No Luffy, they just felt that they needed time to follow their dreams."

"What about you Zoro, are you going to leave me, to follow your dream?" Luffy looked back at the swordsman, his eyes screaming in desperation.

"No, Luffy you know that we've been together too long for me to just leave an idiot like you behind. Plus our dreams are already intertwined I couldn't leave if I wanted to." Zoro chuckled, as Luffy stuck out his tongue. The look in Luffy's eye's softened but the desperation was still there. 'He must still think that they left him because they don't trust him.'

"Luffy, you were able to give them back their dreams when they were at their lowest, even now they still love you."

"Then why did they leave, why didn't they stay with me?" Luffy shoulders heaved as he fought back tears. Zoro looked at Luffy, Boss of the Straw Hat Mafia, whose family had two years ago separated to follow their individual dreams with the promise to return to their beloved leader stronger. Though Luffy believed that they had left him because they lost faith in him. 'Because they care for you baka.'

Flash Back

"We shouldn't do this." Zoro said to the people gathered.

"We have to if we want to protect him." The people gathered nodded their heads agreeing with the speaker.

"He'll be hurt, we're his family we're not supposed to leave him with out permission." Zoro put a hand on his swords, staring the assembled group down.

"For Luffy-bro we'll risk that, we're going to travel all the Blues to become stronger." A large shadow yelled out.

"Yeah to become great warriors capable of standing and supporting Luffy in his times of need." Said another shaking shadow.

"We need to become stronger so that we can survive the dangers of Grand line City, and not have Luffy worrying about us." A more feminine shadow said.

"I agree that we need to become stronger if we don't want Luffy to go experience all of us almost dying again." Zoro said watching as many of the shadows wince at the memory.

"It's for that reason we need to go train. We all love Luffy but if we can't survive along side him we will hurt him more." Said the first shadow slapping the table.

"Shut up, Witch." Zoro growled.

"Don't talk to her like that Marimo." Another shadow kicked at the swordsman.

"Yeah, leave her along we're all hurting about this decision." A small shadow yelled out.

"Yohohoho, Zoro-san is harsh." A tall shadow laughed out.

"I'm just saying Luffy is too innocent that he will not be able to understand the reasons behind your departures." Zoro sighed, seeing his words sink in. He knew that they didn't wish to leave Luffy but if they couldn't have what happened with Shiki the Golden Lion happen again.

"Zoro." The first shadow said their voice desperate.

"Fine, but I'm staying behind we can't just leave him alone. How long?" Zoro asked after taking a deep breath, he looked towards the first shadow.

"I'm giving everyone two years, then where going to meet back up." She pulled out a vivre card ripping it up in 9 pieces. Handing out pieces so that each shadow and Zoro held a piece. Holding up her piece, Nami looked at each of her nakama seeing the determination in their eyes. "We'll use this card to find Luffy when our two years of training is up." She yelled out receiving a resounding cheer of agreement.

End Flash Back

Zoro stood up. "Luffy I'll see you back at the Dojo." He looked back to see Luffy give a small wave, as he continued to stare out at the horizon.

Straw Hat Luffy, Boss of the Straw Hat Mafia scourge of the East Blue, user of the Gomu Gomu no mi, stared out into the distance. After Zoro had left he was once again drawn deep into his thoughts. He felt alone being left behind by everyone. He thought back when his world slowly rotted away.

At a young age Luffy had awoken his Haki surprising his grandfather by having the Conqueror's Haki. This forced his grandfather to teach him to be able to control his Haki.

At the age of 7, his hero Shanks came into his life, showing him the greatness of being a Mafia boss. With the help of Shanks he was able make a clear dream of becoming a great Mafia boss and searching for the lost crown. He also ate the Gomu Gomu no mi turning him into a rubber man.

After that he met his brothers Ace and Sabo, eventually the three of them became inseparable trio. He enjoyed ever moment together with his brothers. That was until his 14th birthday. It was then that he considered his life going down hill, because the first to leave him, were his brothers Ace and Sabo. Luffy had known Shanks would leave, but he had thought his brothers and himself would venture out in the world together, but he promised he wouldn't go to Grand Line City until he was 17. Ace and Sabo, on Ace's 17th birthday had set off to create their own family, leaving him behind and alone.

After his bothers had left he had met Zoro, saving him from being killed by the marines. Thus he had gained his first family member and his right hand man for his mafia group. Zoro became his new brother, not replacing Ace and Sabo, but making him part of a new family, something different from his nakama something closer. He was using Zoro to help end his loneliness. Zoro understood and was okay with this.

Luffy smiled as he reminisced all the adventures he had with his nakama before they left.

Over the next year he and Zoro wondered around the East Blue gathering his current nakama for his family. He counted on his fingers each of his nakama.

Nami, their lovely navigator and treasurer, he saved her from Arlong a vicious Fisherman thirsty for conquest of the East Blue.

Usopp, their awesome liar and sniper, who he saved from a vicious Mafia boss that wished to hide from the world.

Sanji, their amazing fighting cook, he had helped Sanji defeat a giant Mafia group fleeing from Grand Line City.

Chopper, their lovable little reindeer doctor, he saved him from a fallen lord who didn't deserve his position.

Robin, their beautiful and smart archeologist, had joined them once Luffy beat down Crocodile protecting an entire island. Crocodile was a Shichibukai a Government sanctioned Mafia boss hired to hunt down other mafia families.

He still thought of Vivi as one of them even though she stayed on her own island.

Franky, their great craftsman and shipwright, who had helped Luffy save Robin when the World Government kidnapped her.

Finally Brook, their mysterious living skeleton and musician who lost his shadow to another Shichibukai Moria Gecko. Luffy had defeated Moria and returned Brooks shadow to him.

Luffy stood up stretching as he did so. He jumped off the rock, walking along the beach before he went back to the dojo. Luffy walked along the beach for a while, until he arrived at a large cliff face.

The moonlight shone upon two sets of carvings in the rock. Luffy ran his hand over the older carvings. He and his brothers had written their dreams into the stone. Luffy smiled wide staring down at the writing. Ace's put his dream, **to become the strongest in the world** in big bold strokes. Sabo put down his dream **to find true freedom.** His words were neatly written into the rock face. Sabo had scratched Luffy's dream in, so the writing was neat and readable. It simply read** to have the most freedom. **

Luffy's eyes travelled to the other writings, his crew had found the trio's old writings and had added their own dreams. In a rough hand he saw Zoro's, **to become the greatest swordsman in the world. **

Next to young Luffy's dream was Nami's neat scrawl, **to make a map of the world. **

Under Zoro's was Usopp's messy but legible writing, **to become a great warrior of the sea.**

Under Usopp's was Chopper's neat but small handwriting, **to become a doctor who can cure anything. **

Next to Zoro's rough writing was Sanji's flowery script, **to find the all blue. **

On the other side of young Luffy's dream was crisp and precise writing belonging to Robin, **to find the Rio Poneglyph. **

Above all the writing in big letters was Franky's messy writing, **to make a dream ship that travels around the world helping fulfill it crews dreams. **

Finally to the side of Franky's was Brooks neat scrawl, **to reunite with Laboon.**

Luffy looked up at the moon, he was 17 now, it was time. In the softest of whispers. "Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook, wherever you guys are we'll follow our dreams."

Somewhere in the Blues, on 8 different islands, 8 individuals sneezed.

Luffy took out a long knife from his pocket, unsheathing it and began scratching at the rock face, Luffy stayed like this for at least an hour, before standing up and walking to the dojo.

Underneath young Luffy's dream new words were written as a whole it read, **to have the most freedom and a family to share that freedom with.**


	2. Two Years

Disclaimer I do not own One piece.

Luffy and Zoro where both in the dojo, Zoro was working out while Luffy was well trying to drive him insane. For the last hour, Luffy had been in everyway possible saying how bored he was. Zoro did his best to tune the young man out but he could do little against the relentless assault. Eventually Zoro noticed the room grow silent. Zoro looked up from his work out. Glancing over at the younger boy noticing Luffy had fallen asleep his back against the wall.

Zoro thought how it had already been two years since the Straw Hat Mafia temporarily disbanded. Luffy had not changed much over those two years except for the large scar across his chest. He himself had changed, a scar over his left eye, his clothes, and his overall strength and skill as a swordsman. He looked at the boy once more.

'Straw Hat Luffy' as he was called because of his distinct Straw Hat that he wore. In that one year before their group's disbandment, his name was resounding out of the East Blue to the entire Country. After his victory over Crocodile, the WG finally considered him dangerous threat not only because of his victory over Crocodile but over other dangerous Mafia families as well. He was given an outrageous bounty for one who lived in the East blue.

Over all his strength by the age of 15, made him the undisputed superpower in the East Blue. Many powerful organizations wondered about Luffy and the crew, trying to estimate our strengths and guess when we would make our grand entrance into Grand Line City. The Straw Hats at the time had believed themselves strong enough to head to Grand Line City.

The straw hats had been planning to make the move to Grand line city until Shiki the Golden Lion, a fallen Nobel turned Mafia Boss, came to the East Blue. It was then that they understood that even the strongest in the East Blue they were just the big fish in a small pond.

The story went that the Straw Hats where attacked by Shiki, who wanted to take over the East Blue and found the Straw Hats an obstacle to his plan. This ended up as a large battle between the two Mafia groups. During the fight, while Luffy was fighting Shiki, everyone suffered near fatal injuries. Seeing all of them in states similar to death caused Luffy to go berserk, in his rage he ended up beating Shiki unconscious and destroying every bone in his body to dust, it was the one time they saw their young leader lose himself in his rage.

It was then that the crew realized that compared to Luffy, they were undesirably weak, they wouldn't be able to continue to fight by Luffy's side in the future if they couldn't get stronger. So they came up with the plan to split up and travel the blues, leaving Luffy behind to train themselves. One by one they had said their goodbyes to Luffy, each promising to themselves that during this journey they would become stronger for his sake as well as their own.

-Two years ago-

The crew had told Luffy at dinner one night, a month or so after the Shiki fight. Luffy had been shocked and saddened when he heard that his nakama were deciding to leave. But he gave each of them a smile, and locked himself into his room. Zoro was the only one able to talk his way into the room during that time. A couple days later Luffy came out but wouldn't acknowledge any attempt to talk about their inevitable departure. He played with Chopper, Usopp and Brook like normal. He cheered for whatever new invention that Franky made. He stole food, and he gave Sanji and Nami numerous headaches. He even asked numerous questions to Robin. But no matter what he would run away, cover his ears, start yelling or all three, whenever any one of them started talking about their departure.

"I told you he would take it hard." Zoro said as everyone minus Luffy sat in one of the lounges at their base.

"We knew he would take it bad. But he won't even let us say our good byes and we're almost set we need just one more week and we'll be all stocked for our departure." Nami said, she was frustrated out of the entire group; herself and Robin had been the one trying the hardest to talk with Luffy.

"Well Luffy-aniki has always considered us family, I can't blame him for take it harder than most." Franky said, drinking a Cola.

"Yeah, Nami did you expect Luffy to just let us go with a smile, think about Vivi. He never went against her decision but he got pretty depressed about it." Usopp chimed in.

"I understand all that but it doesn't mean he can just let us leave with out saying good bye does it?" Nami spat back.

"Do you think Luffy hates us for leaving him?" Chopper innocently asked looking up from a medical book.

"I don't think so Doctor-san, he is unfortunately trying to avoid the situation as long as possible. He still loves us, and is worried about us." Robin spook over her own book, giving the little reindeer a small smile.

"I agree with Robin-san, Luffy is strong and would fight the world for us, he's just afraid that we might not be able to return if we leave his protective reach." Brook said showing his age and wisdom.

"We have such great boss in aniki." Franky cried out, going into his signature pose crying.

"Ah, by the way Nami-san may I see your pan-." Brook turned to the young red head. He received a kick to the head, sending the living skeleton into the wall.

"NO! For god sake can't you guys be serious. We're leaving in a week, we need to talk to him." Nami yelled out.

Sanji kicked the door in from the kitchen carrying a bunch of drinks. "You bastards better not be annoying Nami-swan and Robin-chwan." Sanji yelled setting the drink in front of people.

"If any one is annoying them it's you curly brow." Zoro said, smirking at Sanji.

"What was that Marimo?" Sanji yelled back.

"You wanna go." Zoro stood up drawing his blades.

"I'll kick you ass." Sanji lifted his leg into a ready position.

"Now, now you guys calm down." Usopp got in between them, shaking like a leaf, scared of getting between the fight of two of the three, monster trio.

"Well does any one have any ideas what we can do, we have about a week." Nami sipped her drink, ignoring the sound of violence behind her. There was heavy silence for a few minutes.

"I have an idea." Everyone looked up to a slightly bruised Zoro as he seated himself down.

Sanji seated himself at the other end of the table away from Zoro sporting small cuts and bruises. "What it is, shitty swordsman?" He asked lighting himself a cigarette.

"Well if we can't get him to open up to us of his free will, we will just have to force him into a situation that he can't escape from."

"How do you suggest we do that Swordsman-san?" Robin looked at Zoro interested.

Chopper finally noticing that Usopp was missing looked over to where Zoro and Sanji had been fighting, seeing a bloody corpse. "Ahhh, Usopp, your hurt, call a doctor, a doctor." Chopper screamed running around.

"That's you Chopper." Usopp croaked out.  
"That's right, hang on Usopp I'll treat you know." Chopper realized, starting to pull out bandages from his backpack.

"It's okay Chopper I've been through worse when I went to the island of living rock monsters. Of course I defeated them all in the end for I am great captain Usopp."

"Wow." Chopper eyes were sparkling as he continued to treat Usopp.

Everyone ignored the little drama behind them, and looked expectedly at Zoro. "We force him into a situation where he has no choice but to talk to each of us."

"That won't work we have to get him to open up to us on his own." Nami yelled.

"You know he won't do that you've seen how he's been." Zoro yelled back.

"I hate to say it but I agree with Zoro Nami-swan." Sanji said lighting another cigarette.

"Sanji?" Nami looked confused.

"I agree Luffy is not in the mood to hear us out so we must make him." Robin said her voice irritable.

"Robin, even you? Does everyone agree?" Nami said looking around.

Chopper answered for the group, even being the youngest he understood the situation well enough. "Nami don't you want to have a chance to say goodbye to Luffy."

"I, I don't know. I want to try to get Luffy to understand. I hate that he's not talking to us. I want to have him send us off with a smile." She looked up at her nakama. "Zoro, what's your idea?"

Zoro all attention on him, cleared his voice. "Franky, we'll need to reinforce Luffy's room. We'll get him cornered in his room. We'll need you to make something special that will get Luffy's attention."

Franky gave Zoro a guts pose. "Ow, I can do that. Usopp you and me will make a super awesome gift for Luffy to keep him distracted."

"Is that all Zoro-san?" Brook asked.

"After we get Luffy cornered in his room you'll all get some time for one on one talks with him."

Everyone nodded, minds wondering off as they thought of what they would talk to Luffy about. They started to leave.

"One more thing." Zoro hadn't moved from his spot as everyone else was leaving. Everyone turned to look at him.

"I still don't like that we're doing this." Everyone stiffened. "But I believe that if it will prevent what happened with Shiki again then I will agree. So I want every one of you before you walk out of that room to ask Luffy to give you his hat." Many of the group looked confused, except Nami, Robin and Sanji who just nodded at his logic. "If he will give you his hat then I will accept your absence." Zoro gave every one of them a harsh glare before he walked out of the room. They stood in silence. Before they too left to go about their own routines. Franky and Usopp left together to get started on Luffy's room.

Where was Luffy during all this, he was at the Party Bar hanging out with Makino, his mother/big sister figure.

-Two day before departure-

Luffy had been ecstatic with the gifts Usopp and Franky had given him. Since Luffy's room was at the center back of the building they had done two things one was make an elevator like crows nest that would go up and down the flagpole above his room that flew the Mafia flag. With Luff's love of pirates his flag was that of a Straw Hat wearing skull.

On two other flag poles on opposite sides of the building flew 8 other flags, 4 on each flagpole. Each flag corresponded one of the Straw hats. The flags had been an idea from Robin even though they were a Mafia group they had very few members. Each one was a personal flag designed for one of the Straw Hats. Luffy's symbol being the representative of the Family.

Robin's idea was that each member use their symbol to create a personal network or army that they would control use as they see fit. These groups would become part of the Straw Hat Family. That way the Straw Hats could have a few main family members, but have hundreds of allies/subordinates. Obvious all groups were under Luffy's control, and in return he would treat them like part of the Straw Hat family.

It was a little after Enies Lobby that Robin had brought this idea to the Crew. Having a personal flag allowed the Crew and the networks a symbol that they would use and be able to identify themselves as part of the family.

She had gotten the idea from how Franky's family had assisted in her rescue at Enies Lobby.

She asked Franky to make special medals that looked like each persons personal flag. The medals had immediately been taken away from Luffy since he would give them to everyone and anyone he met.

Everyone had liked the idea having subordinates, but what they really did was give their medal out to close friends or family so that they could use the Straw Hat name to protect them. No one other than Robin really made a network with the intentions that Robin had implied for their usage.

Of the family Robin was the one who really had a network before becoming part of the crew, being a master of stealth and information collection, she had one during her time with Crocodile and simply extended it when she came to the Straw Hats. She discreetly passed hers around to her contacts as well as some new ones she made.

Brook had held no other contact with people for around 50 years other than with the Straw Hats so had no one to hand his out to.

Franky had given his to his own Franky Family and a few choice people like Iceburg and Kokoro.

Usopp and Chopper had mainly given theirs to those close to them in their respective villages. Chopper gave his to Doctor Kuraha, Dalton, as well as some animal friends that Chopper made on other islands and a few of the Doctors in both Drum and Alabasta. Usopp gave his to Carrot, Union, Pepper, Kaya, and also the giants he met on both Little Garden and Enies Lobby.

Nami had given hers to her sister, Genzo and the village doctor. She also gave one of Luffy's to Cricket and the monkey brothers, Masira and Shoujou. She believed that Luffy would want them to be part of the family, because of how Luffy respected the man. Of course Luffy had thanked her and Cricket gladly took it.

Sanji had given his to his master Zeff and a few others on the Baratie that he called friends. Sanji also had to be watched like Luffy so that he wouldn't hand his out to every pretty girl that he met.

Zoro of all the Straw Hats had really given his to two people Johnny and Yosaku. Of course though Zoro kept a few on him to give to powerful opponents so that they could come to him so that they could "Spar". Strangely though from Zoro's time on Thriller bark where he had found no opponents that hadn't been a Zombie to give his medal to, he ended up missing a medal.

Thus Zoro's medals were flagged as dangerous and should be avoided by the family. Nami had been furious when she found out. Zoro hid from her for a whole week until she calmed down.

The Crew was quite happy to travel back to past islands, seeing friends and family.

The medals as explained by Robin to those who received them had a few usages such as identifying the holder as under protection of the Straw Hats Mafia meaning if you mess with that person you would mess with the Straw Hats, well except those with Zoro's. Also within Straw Hat territories those who had medals will be able to receive help or given safety by the family members in that area. The medals were given with the understanding of two thing one, in times of need those willing to fight will come together to aid the Straw Hats, two they will act as eyes and ears of the Straw Hats.

Luffy's medals were given to specific people, picked by both Nami and Robin and at only very rare times by Luffy, in areas under the Straw Hats protection. Luffy's badges were given a special button that sent a signal to the Sunny if a territory of the Straw Hats was ever in danger. These were given to people who where not only trusted by the crew but who agreed that they would give aid to all members of the family to the best of their abilities if they came to them for help.

Vivi had been given one of everyone's since she was a special case given her great importance and friendship with the crew. The crew had decided to never give anyone person other than Vivi more than one Medal to prevent issues of command. Many of the Straw Hats breathed easier being able to see their friends and family again knowing that they were doing well.

The second gift that Luffy received was three Luffy sized mannequins. Franky and Usopp had given them awesome weapons and action figure like movement. The entire crew had pitched in with making clothes for them. One was dressed in a three-buttoned suit, with a red collared undershirt. (Think Strong world Suit.) It was given a large gun on it hip as well as a Black fur mantle hanging from it shoulders. Another had a long red coat with many buttons along its entire length. Underneath was a long sleeved red shirt, red sash and yellow vest. On its hip were two cutlasses and strapped to its back a large bazooka. (Think Films Z clothes with out the meat.) The final one was Luffy's favorite. An open red collared shirt with black vest, red sash and long black pants as well as a red mantle bordered with gold on its shoulders. On its hips were a long blade and a long dagger. It also had three pistols strapped across the chest. But his favorite part was the bicorn hat on the mannequin's head, because it sported his Jolly Roger.

He was also happy that everyone had contributed in some way to the mannequins. Franky and Usopp had made the mannequins and picked out the weapons to give each mannequin. Sanji supplied the nice clothes. Zoro had gone out and found all the swords making sure they were of good quality. Brook and Chopper were allowed help dress up the Mannequins but Robin and Nami were given the final say about everything. Over all Luffy's excitement was through the roof. He had thanked everyone enthusiastically before he went to admire his new gifts.

The Family was currently down stairs, after giving Luffy his gifts they had slipped down stairs to talk. Now that Luffy was cornered in his room and wouldn't be down stairs for a little while. They had decided on drawing straws for the order they would go talk with Luffy. The room was quiet, all eyes on Zoro. He needed to prepare Luffy so that this could work. It was hard trusting Zoro to be sensitive, but of all the Straw Hats he was the closest to Luffy. Zoro stood up and left the room Brook following close behind.

Zoro entered the room quietly seeing Luffy on his bed humming happily to himself while staring at the mannequins.

"Hey Luffy."

Luffy looked over at him. "Hey, Zoro these things are so cool. You picked out the swords right, right!" Luffy's eyes were sparkling.

"Yeah, but Luffy we have to talk." Luffy turned to Zoro his excitement gone. His eyes bored into Zoro, and the stared silently at each other for a while.

"No." Luffy pouted, turning away from Zoro.

"Why the hell not?" Zoro asked.

"Don't wanna." Luffy said.

"Dammit, Luffy, its two days no matter what, they are going you can't stop this, at least spend some time talking with them, please." Zoro begged the boy.

"Brook, what is it?" Zoro quickly turned around seeing Brook standing in the doorway.

"Brook you were supposed to stand outside until he accepts this." Zoro told the skeleton.

"It's all right Zoro-san." The older member of the family walked into the room. "Please, its ok let me talk with him." Zoro heaved a long sigh before walking out of the room.

"Luffy-san please look at me." Brook stood at center of the room waiting the young man.

"Luffy-san you saved me from perpetual loneliness of the darkness I was forced to live in. I have pledged my self to you and your goal. But Luffy-san, we wish to protect you as you protect us, we want to grow stronger for your sake." The room was quiet, neither of them speaking just absorbing each other presence. "Luffy-san, when I lost my first crew and captain I was depressed and being alone for 50 did little heal my heart. Though I have no heart because I'm all bones. Yohohohoho. Skull Joke." Brook laughed for a while, when he looked up he was staring into Luffy's eyes. "Luffy-san, you gave me a second chance, but this time I will become strong enough not to lose you all. So please Luffy-san send us off with a smile."  
Luffy looked at Brook for a long while. "Brook will you play me a song."

Brook smiled. "Gladly Luffy-san."

Down with the rest of the crew, they could hear Brook playing his violin. Zoro had walked in with a small frown on his face before he disappeared into the kitchen. He came back out with a few bottles of sake. No one said any thing as he poured himself a drink.

"Luffy-san." Brook said gaining the young boys attention. He bent to one knee setting his violin to one side. "I am All Bones Brook, and I pledge on this blade that I, after two year period of given leave by my Boss Straw Hat Luffy, will return stronger to once again fight by his side."

"Brook…. Thank you." Luffy was silently crying. Brook was as well. They sat silently crying until Brook broke it. "Luffy-san, I have one small request can you give me your hat."

"Sure." Luffy took off his hat placing it on Brook's Afro. It was almost comical looking. Brook began openly crying, he was touched by Luffy's trust in giving him his hat with out a moment of thought.

"Thank you, Luffy-san." Brook once again went to his knees. "I promise, I promise that I will become stronger."

"Shishishishi, I know you will Brook. When you come back we will find Laboon, no matter were he's migrated." Luffy gave Brook a radiant smile. Brook cried for a little longer. Eventually a knock came to the door. Brook stood up handing Luffy his hat back, picking up his cane and violin. Brook walked out of the room letting Usopp in.

"Hey Luffy." Usopp came into the room closing the door behind him.

"Hey Usopp, thank you very much for the awesome gifts." Luffy pointed to the mannequins. "Your very welcome Franky and I thought you would like it."

Luffy just nodded. They stood in silence for a while. Usopp was fidgeting a lot there was obviously something he wanted to say. "Just say it, Usopp." Usopp looked up at Luffy who had a blank expression. "Luffy will you really except me when I come back. I mean, I'm weak there's no evidence that I will grow strong enough to stay by your side. There's also what happened with Merry and Enies Lobby." "Usopp!"

"I mean who needs someone who doesn't listen to the boss. I can't, I don't…" BAM.

Usopp stopped, stared wide eyed at Luffy. Luffy had during Usopp's tirade gotten increasingly angrier. Luffy had snapped at what Usopp was saying. He had hit the wall, even with Franky's reinforcements, it cracked and splintered under Luffy's great strength. "Usopp don't you dare say that, you came back after we switched to the Sunny. And I know better than anyone that you will come back stronger and braver then you were before. You will become a Brave Warrior of the Sea I know it." At the end of his speech, Usopp was crying and Luffy was smiling wide. "Lufffyyyyy." Usopp yelled out hugging Luffy. Both boys went rolling around on the ground. After a while both boys stopped crying and were sitting on the ground telling stories to each other. Some time during their talk Usopp had asked for Luffy's hat and Luffy had gladly given it to him.

A knock came to the door, stopping the boy's laughter. Usopp stood up and gave the hat back before letting in Sanji. Sanji was about to light another cigarette but when the door open he thought better of it. He walked into the room carrying a small platter of food. Small being compared to Luffy's appetite. He placed it in front of Luffy. "Yo, Luffy." Sanji just stood as Luffy devoured the food.

"Hi, Sanji. This is great did you do something different?" Luffy looked up at Sanji.

"Even, idiots can tell the difference." Sanji said a smile on his face. "Yeah, I was trying some new recipes, spices and…." Luffy smiled wide as Sanji talked about his cooking. He liked when Sanji talked about cooking it was one of the few times Luffy got to see Sanji smile over something other than women.

After a while Sanji stopped, his look distant. He took a few deep breaths. "Luffy, I'm sorry I should be have been stronger so that it never would have happened. You can't blame yourself for it, we all survived we have grown. We all know how it hurt you seeing us like that, that's why we need to leave. We're weak so we need time to grow stronger. We thought we were ready for anything but we were just a big fish in a small pond unaware of the greater sea around us. Luffy, look at me." Luffy had turned away during Sanji's talk. "Sanji, it's ok, we're so young, I wasn't even suppose to leave the island until I was 17 but I left early. And I met you guys, so it's ok. Sanji, I'm going to miss your food the most." Luffy said with huge smile.

Sanji kicked Luffy into the wall. "Stupid rubberman saying something smart only at times like this. And what do you mean you'll miss my food more than me." Sanji smiled, even though he didn't often show it he was fond of the 15-year-old rubber boy. "Luffy?"

"Yeah, I know." Luffy placed his hat on Sanji's head.

Sanji put his head down using the hat to cover his eyes, tears freely flowing. "I know you'll find it someday Sanji, use your travels to search. Because I'll be searching also."  
Sanji gave Luffy an odd look. 'For what?' Sanji never got to ask, because a heavy knock on the door broke the silence. Sanji gave Luffy his Hat back, and let in Franky.

Franky walked into the room, giving a small yelp seeing the indent that Luffy had made. Well that explained the sound earlier.

"Oh hey Franky, thanks so much for the gifts." Luffy's exclaimed, eyes sparkling. Franky gave him his signature pose. "We still haven't shown anything yet." Franky said showing Luffy some of the secret installments that he made without the knowledge of Nami of course. Luffy was happy with the secret compartments that Franky had built into the mannequins. "Hey Luffy." Franky tired to get the boys' attention he was currently trying to hide all sort of odds and ends into the compartments. "Yeah Franky." The boy turned around looking expectedly at Franky.

"We'll be taking the Sunny."

"I guessed you would." Franky looked at the boy he had seated himself down. His hat was covering his eyes. 'Sometimes he has his moments of maturity.' Franky smiled a proud smile.

"Sunny will travel the world, but I won't count any of our journey with out its captain as part of its voyage. We're all travelling to get stronger that includes the sunny. I'll find new super upgrades that will help our journey in the future."

"I can't wait Franky. Think about all the fun adventures we will have." Franky smiled "You got it, Luffy-aniki. I'll make the Sunny the perfect dream ship ever. When we return both Sunny and myself will be stronger and Suuuuupppppppeeeeerr!"

Luffy danced happily. "I can't wait Franky."

"Hey, Luffy-aniki, can I wear your hat?"

"Yeah Franky." He put the Hat on his head.

Franky went into a super pose, crying his eyes out.

Eventually the two, started talking about what sort of transformation Franky should come back with. How everyone else will transform over the two years away.

Eventually the next person knocked on the door. Franky stood up and ruffled Luffy's hair before putting the straw hat back on the boys' head. He went to the door letting in Nami.

Nami stood outside the room hesitant to enter. Franky gave her a slight push closing the door behind her. Nami looked everywhere but at Luffy. She was too nervous to look at him. She walked over to the mannequins, enjoying mostly her and Robin's handiwork. She noticed some of the clothes were already ruffled up. She sighed and began straightening them. She heard Luffy sitting on the bed. What was she doing? She was here to talk with Luffy, she chided herself.

"Hey Nami why don't come sit over here?" Nami felt an arm wrap around her waist. She was lifted from the ground and pulled onto the bed. Before she could react she felt something placed on her head. Nami looked up find the familiar straw hat that she had been lucky enough to have place in her possession a few times on her head. "Hey Nami you should go."

Nami looked agape at Luffy for a few seconds. Then she got angry. "That's it? Hey Nami you should go!? Nothing along the lines of I'm going to miss you, or why are you leaving? BAKA!" Nami socked Luffy in the face, standing up and walking towards the door. 'He gave me his hat at least, I'm leaving.' She thought as she reached for the handle. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Nami wait." Luffy begged.

"Why should I, you want me gone so much, shouldn't you be happy with me leaving." She took a moment of thought. "Oh, yeah here's your hat back." Nami took off the hat tossing it back onto his bed.

"Nami, get over here." Once again Luffy dragged her over to him. "Nami you should go." He said again.

"Luffy, what did I just say." She was furious with him now.

"But Nami don't you want to go? This way you'll be able to map out the other Blues before we get to Grand Line City." Luffy said a large smile on his face. Nami stopped frozen by Luffy's logic.

"So you don't just want me to go away?" She asked childishly.

"Why would I want that, you're my important Nakama, who helps guide me on my journey.

Nami blushed slightly at his faith in her. "I'll get stronger Luffy."

"I know you will, you're my Nakama."

Nami was practically radiating happiness. She sat next to him for a while their shoulders touching, absorbing his presence. Until a small knock on the door was heard. Nami stood up and placed his hat back on his head. Nami was about to walk away but stopped and quickly turned around. "One more thing Luffy." She purred out, she went in and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. She let out a great laugh when Luffy went stiff. She quickly ran to the door letting little Chopper into the room. One her way out she called over her shoulder. "I think I might have broken Luffy, Chopper." Chopper screamed doctor as he ran over to Luffy.

Down stairs Nami walked into the lounge, giggling slightly at Robin giving her a thumbs up. She then left the room to go to the girl's room for some nice wine.

"What was that about?" Zoro asked to Robin. They were the only ones left in the lounge and had for the past few hours watched the other come and go. Robin merely giggled. "Navigator-san is quite the devil." Zoro only snorted, mumbled something about witches and magic. Eventually he gave he a long hard look.

"You nervous?"

Robin looked up. "Maybe a little, I'm not sure if he knows that the one who planned and persuaded the others was me."

Zoro sighed. "No need to worry."

The two sat in silence.

Chopper was examining, Luffy screaming something about Nami finally killing Luffy. Slowly Luffy came back to reality. Smiling mischievously he jumped Chopper tickling him into submission.

"Stop Luffy, stop." Chopper screamed out between his giggles. Eventually Luffy relented, sitting the small reindeer into his lap.

"Luffy?"

"Yeah Chopper?" Luffy looked down at his young friend.

"I'm going to miss you."

"Me too, I'm going to miss you all. Oh yeah Chopper I heard you helped with the mannequins. Thanks."

"I don't need your thanks bastard." Chopper squirmed around in Luffy's grip clearly happy about being thanked. "Luffy could I wear you hat just for today. You can put it on my hat" He looked hopefully at Luffy. Being the youngest he didn't fully understand the need to do this but if Zoro thought it important why argue.

"No." Chopper looked immensely hurt as he looked at Luffy, he was on the verge of tears. "Chopper, I don't want you to wear my hat over your hat. I want you to wear it directly." Chopper smiled big and started dancing around. "Chopper go human for me." Chopper went into his heavy point. Luffy took off his hat and reverently put it on the bed. He then took off his own hat and put it on Chopper. Chopper shrunk back down the hat fit with little to no problem. Chopper was practically giddy with how happy he was. "Luffy can I sit in your lab again." Luffy picked up the little boy. They both sat in silence, comforted by each other's presence. "Chopper, please stay safe."

"Luffy, I was afraid of people for being a monster, but for you since you don't judge me like that, I'm going to get stronger and stronger and stronger." He threw his little hooves up in the air to show his point.

"I know you will Chopper, because your not any monster, your our little monster, who will become the greatest the doctor in the world." Choppers grin was huge and he was blushing heavily. "Luffy?"

"Yeah, Chopper?" Luffy looked down at the little reindeer.

"We'll definitely come back and you'll never have to worry about us again." Luffy smiled sadly, knowing what Chopper was saying was optimistic. "Yeah, Chopper, we'll only grow stronger because we're Nakama."

"Yeah Nakama." Chopper cheered. They sat in silence for a while until a knock at the door. Chopper gave Luffy back his hat, putting his back on. He walked to the door letting Robin in.

Luffy turned himself so that he was seated on the bed facing her. Robin closed the door behind her. They stared at each other for a while. She crossed her arms making an arm appear on Luffy's shoulder taking his hat and throwing it to her self. It was snatched from the air from an angry Luffy. Robin looked both shocked and hurt by this action. "Luffy?" Robin stuttered out.

"Robin, you can't do that." Luffy jumped off the bed getting really close to her their body's touching. Luffy's glare turned to a large smile as he placed his hat on her head. "I'm the one who has to do it Robin." Luffy said laughing. Robin stared shocked for a while before let out a pleasant chuckle.

"Thank you Luffy." Luffy smiled big.

"You're welcome. Ah." Luffy said dropping his fist into his hand. He turned to Robin. "Thank you Robin for the clothes." Luffy said pointing to the mannequins.

"Ah, I'm so glad you liked them." Robin was smiling, but Luffy felt something off.

"Are you still afraid, Robin?" Robin froze her look full of mixed emotions.

"I would be lying if I said I was not. But we've decided that we need to leave, to train and to grow so that we can stay by your side." Robin face was firm, daring Luffy to say otherwise.

"I just wish that all of you will stay safe." He returned her gaze evenly.

"Just what are you truly feeling Luffy?" Luffy looked away sitting himself back on the bed. "Luffy, please." Robin could see Luffy shrink in on himself. She crawled on the bed, wrapping her arms around him comforting him, as well as breathing in his presence. "Luffy please." It was a soft whisper. She heard him mumble something.

"What was that?" She asked, putting her ear closer to him.

"Pain hurts, but being alone is worse than pain, but losing someone is worse than anything else."

"Have you loss some one important to you." She noticed a small movement of his shoulders.

"Robin?"

"Yes, Luffy?" She looked Luffy, waiting patiently for him to speak.

"You better not run away again, or we'll follow you to the ends of the world." Luffy gave her a gigantic smile.

"Huhuhu, then I might just do that. It's best when the man chases the woman." She gave him a loving smile.

"Robin, don't be mean. Promise you'll come back." Luffy pouted, but stared at her until she said so.

"I will Luffy, you gave me a second chance at life not once but twice. There's no way I would ever run away from you again. You all have become too important to me. We'll all become stronger, but first Luffy please be careful, you and swordsman-san aren't the most careful of people." She smiled softly at him.

"I promise."

"Quite the encouraging response." Robin said giggling. Luffy just laughed. "Luffy, we'll spread out our influence to the other Blues, I'll make a network so great that we will hear information from all over the country."

"That's what I like about you Robin, you're so smart, pretty, and know just what we need as a Mafia Family."

"Thank you Luffy." Robin blushed, quite happy with the young boys compliments. "Luffy, I believe that to survive in the Grand Line City, we need people both inside and outside of the capital that we can trust to come to our aid."

"Oh, you mean like alliances." Robin looked surprised. She didn't know if Luffy understood the concept.

"Yes, Luffy alliances. We'll need them somewhere down the line. That's why we implemented the medal system. To create allies with the promise that we'll protect, those who hold our crest, in their time of need and in our time of need, they will come to our aid. We also did so that we could each have a information network like mine, or a sort of personal army that is subordinate to the Straw Hat Mafia, similar to Franky and the Franky Family when they helped take on Enies Lobby." Robin smiled at Luffy. "But we'll worry about that when we go to Grand Line City. So for now Luffy please stay safe." She hugged his back.

"I will Robin." He turned towards her as huge smile on his face.

Robin stared into his eyes for a short while, running a hand through his hair. She took off his hat and right before she put it on his head she gave him a quick kiss on his forehead. She laughed as he blushed and froze in shock. She used her powers to put him under his covers. She closed the door behind her as she left the room.

Down stairs Robin walked past Zoro who now wore a deep scowl. "So it's final."

"Yes. We're leaving and have been given approval by Luffy." Robin stared at Zoro for a long time, unspoken words passed between them. "Take care of him."

"I will."

"Take care of yourself."

"I will"

"Good night." Robin left the room heading towards the girls room, suspecting Nami still awake drinking.

Zoro grabbed a still full bottle of sake and walked upstairs to sit outside of Luffy's door. "Two years Luffy it'll be hard on you." Zoro said to the door and continued drinking into the night.

Luffy was awake in bed but said nothing just stared out at the stars, sorting through his emotions.

-Day of Departure-

The crew had not seen Luffy at all yesterday. Not that they had a lot of time for Luffy but during meals Luffy was nowhere to be found.

The crew was all on the Sunny, waiting for Nami to give the signal to leave. She was twitching in anger and anxiety. 'Where is that Rubber idiot?'

Zoro was down on the dock making an attempt to smile, but making more of a grimace.

Nami finally got them underway, with the flow of the tide going out it was time. As soon as they got out far enough they were going to coup de burst as to make the goodbye easier on everyone.

Everyone was done preparing for the coup. Looking one last time for Luffy, Nami was about to yell to Franky to do it, when Luffy's voice came echoing across the water.

"Minna!" Luffy was sitting in the crow nest that Franky and Usopp had set up. In one big motion he opened up a large tapestry, with the Straw Hat Logo on it by stretching out his arms wide. But what caught the Straw Hats by surprise was that around the Logo was their individual Flags pinned onto the tapestry. Some of the crew cried, some laughed, some simply smiled at how simple he was.

"We're not ready for the world just yet, in two years we'll make our ways to Grand Line City and make our big entrance to the world together. Goodbye Minna."

"Hit it Franky." Nami yelled tears falling down her face. Right before they blasted it off. Everyone one of the people on the ship, yelled out. "LUFFY!" And each yelled out individually. "We'll be back." "We'll survive." "We'll definitely get stronger." "You better wait for us." "We'll become Super strong." "Don't do anything stupid." "We'll be ready." And they were off into the distance. Zoro stared for a long time out at the ocean. It was once again just himself and Luffy. Eventually Luffy walked up to him. "So they're gone."

"Yep. You did a good job keeping your promise, to send them off with a smile."

Luffy just nodded. Tears streaming down his face.

For days after the crews departure Luffy either cried or sat staring out at the sea.

Zoro did nothing to calm or comfort him. He knew Luffy had shown fake smiles to the crew. Them leaving was like the world ending to him. No matter the promises made, Luffy lived in the present, and the future was nonexistent concept.

Zoro watched over him during these days, a shadow to where ever he went. Zoro knew Luffy believed they lost faith in him, no matter what they said or what he knew about their reasons. 'Damn those idiots.'

-Back to present-

Zoro put his weights away and sat down next to Luffy, trying to take one of his customary naps. Before he fell asleep, Luffy woke up.

"Zoro, it's time, we're heading to Grand Line City."

Zoro stared at the now 17 year old. 'Hard to believe that two years have passed, time to go shake the world again.' "Sounds good Luffy." He got himself comfortable, and both of them fell off to sleep.

(It's Final's Time then Christmas break, so i'll not be updating until some time after the new year. I'm heading to New York to see my Sister, so much fun. Enjoy your Holidays.)


End file.
